


The Aftermath

by StarboyShippingHell



Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff, Interfacing (not sexual), M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/pseuds/StarboyShippingHell
Summary: After an intense session, Connor cleans up and cares for Nines.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040877
Kudos: 16
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a continuation of "Failure" or on its own, just some soft aftercare. I do think I could've written this better oh well.   
> (Prompt fill for day 6, Comfort)

“Connor is pulling out and laying next to him, rolling them both over to curl up and recharge.” 

They both go offline for just a moment, their systems soft rebooting from the rush of orgasm. Connor is alert first, much less out of it and in a clearer headspace as soon as his eyes open. He can see Nines still rebooting with the steady spin of a blue LED and half-open eyes. He turns to prop himself upon his arm and traces patterns along his partner’s skin, waiting patiently. 

When Nines comes back to it he sees Connor with a smirk on his lips, his eyes full of adoration. Nines is the first to speak with static sticking in his throat.

“Hello 800”

Connor smiles wider, a goofy grin that his social programming didnt quite a program straight. It made Nines smile too, robotic and uncertain but still holding the same joy. His predecessor leaned down bringing their faces close “hello 900” he said in the same happy tone, giving his partner a deep kiss. 

Their kisses tasted like analysis fluid and made Connor groan, his hand running over Nines torso and accidentally fingering through the mess of drying cum on Nines’ chest. Connor chuckled into their kiss and broke it making his superior whimper at the loss. Connor gave him a quick peck before he sat up and brought his fingers to his lips, licking the cum off his fingers with his eyes locked on Nines.

Nines swallowed as if he had any reason to physically need to, his LED going yellow. “I don’t think my systems can keep going another round Connor, even if it is,” He paused, his eyes darting to the way Connor’s tongue wrapped around his own index finger “enticing.” 

Connor pulled off his finger and shrugged. “I didnt expect you to be able to love, I just like the way you taste” 

The same mocking tone Connor had in his voice during their play was gone, replaced by a playful inflection. Nines leaned back into the pillows and tried to fight the blush he felt creeping up his neck, flushing his skin lightly blue. It’s barely noticeable in the dark and blends into the glow of Connor’s LED illuminating him. Connor can still see it though if Nines knows anything it's that his predecessor doesn't miss details like that. He doesn't say anything though and lets it be, focusing on the task of cleaning up their mess. 

Connor had things together before they began the scene, planning from the beginning to be rough with Nines. He used a damp rag to clean off the mess and placed a towel, planning to do laundry later once they had really recharged. It just needed to be comfortable enough to enjoy and give his partner the aftercare he deserves.

Nines watched Connor work, his eyes pretty good in the dim lighting. He lets Connor move him as he needs and after a bit gets impatient, aching for the touch he had only just lost. He felt so needy, something he only felt towards his partner and a feeling he rarely expressed outside their bedroom. “800…” he whined, holding out a hand. “Please come back to me” 

No time was wasted on Connor's end reaching out to be pulled back into bed. Nines made a rumble that could've been mistaken for a purr when his predecessor was in his arms. Connor smiled into his chest and interlocked their fingers, skin fading back on both of them forming a wordless interface.

‘How are you, sweetheart?’ Connor asked inside their connection, running protocols to check Nines’ diagnostics. He acknowledged a need for rest and that everything was physically alright inside. The outside world became background noise as he checked everything, honing in on Nines speaking to him,

‘I am alright, all of my physicals are in order, sexual arousal systems need time to recover, estimated time… several hours I can't quite tell’ Nines is very robotic in his reciting but leans into the interface. He can feel Connor moving things around through their interface and it brings a feeling of warmth. Connor rubs his thumb over Nines’ hand as yet another warm feeling. 

Connor chuckles in the back of Nines head ‘And emotionally 900?’

Nines purr again, vibrating where Connor lays. ‘I feel comfortable’


End file.
